Mirai Kenji
by Mister Vault 101
Summary: Kenji Setou, legally blind and anti-feminist, comes to Sakurami City as he is in pursuit of the feminist menace. Unwittingly, he gets dragged into the Survival Game set up by Deus Ex as Thirteenth. Armed with his wit and whiskey, Kenji must fight to the top and become God in order to save the world from feminist enslavement. Rated M: Gore, Language, Possible Sexual Encounters
1. Must Be Feminists

Chapter One: Must Be Feminists

The city streets below were bustling with activity. A lone man walked across the walkways, his scarf billowing in the wind. The man was no ordinary man, but ordinary enough to not attract attention.

His hand slipped into his pocket, a smartphone returning with it. The phone was useful to the man. Aside from all of its fancy features, it was utilized to keep track of day-to-day occurrences. Very important information for the scarfed man's mission. His fingers tapped around on the screen, recording some information he had gathered over the last hour. Nothing groundbreaking, but it still could be useful as time went on.

The fight had been taken outside of the Miyagi prefecture and into the Kanagawa prefecture, somewhat to the man's dismay. Some strange things supposedly happened in the city of Kamakura several years before, something with mutants, but those seemed to be nothing more than urban myths.

The fight itself led the man into the city of Sakurami. The mayor of the town was a foreigner, oddly. The city itself was nicely sized, though nowhere near the size of Tokyo. The city was large, nonetheless, possibly as large as Sendai. The city was in danger, for the enemy's next target would be Tokyo. Odd, considering the enemy had passed over Tokyo on their way to Sakurami City.

The phone in the vigilant fighter's hand started to ring, so a finger was quickly swept across the screen to answer the call.

"Setou," the man said.

"Ah, Kenji," the caller said. "Good. Your package is ready."

"Very well. Where is it?"

"I have a guy placing it behind the Sakurami Middle School."

"Good."

Kenji Setou ended the call. He had ties with weapons smugglers, connections he had built since he graduated. He had graduated a year before, from a school called Yamaku Academy, a school for the disabled. Kenji wasn't the most attentive student, but he was smart. He knew his shit, and he knew it well, so attendance was never a problem. Plus, he never missed much, considering class 3-2 was for blind students. The partially blind were grouped in as well, a category Kenji fell into.

Kenji was legally blind. In school, it didn't matter if he was wearing his nearly useless glasses or not, but out of school, he was only legally blind without the glasses. He had a special pair of lenses imported from Germany earlier in the year. The lenses were superb, allowing Kenji to see further than he ever had before. He didn't have to lean in extremely close to just make out someone's face, but more importantly, he was able to follow the feminists from a safer distance.

Kenji descended from a staircase, onto the actual sidewalk. The city streets were clearly labeled, allowing Kenji to easily navigate around the city. He walked through numerous crowds, past numerous buildings, and across numerous streets before coming to the aptly named Sakurami Middle School. It had a fairly large courtyard, basically a lake in the landmass of buildings. The package was to be behind the school, so he circled to the back, into a fairly rundown alleyway.

Rundown alleyways were a staple for cities. In Japan, the United States, France, Switzerland... it didn't matter where the city was, there would be rundown alleyways. He knew the area fairly well, having set up shop there for a month. Wherever a feminist stronghold seemed to be, Kenji set up shop there. He didn't care if he had to go as far away as Madrid, he would follow and destroy the feminists.

His footsteps echoed throughout the empty alley, forgotten by even the city's vagrants. A strand of sunlight struck a packaged box, one that Kenji decided to inspect. Written on it was Kenji's surname, Setou, followed by a random jumble of numbers. The box needed to be taken elsewhere, specifically Kenji's hideout. The box quickly found refuge in the arms of the anti-femininst. His head bounced around, making sure no one was following him, let alone paying attention. Once the coast was clear, Kenji made his way back out of the alleyway.

Unbeknownst to Kenji, his phone had predicted his every move that morning, the morning of April 22nd.

* * *

Kenji yawned, stretching out in his unimpressive apartment. It served its purpose, to be a hideout. Bar his contacts within the city, Kenji was anonymous to the residents of Sakurami. It wasn't too bad, but Kenji had it much better in his Yamaku dorm. Kenji still had his daily routine to follow, so the box sat on the table, unopened.

Nighttime set in. Rubbing his eyes quickly, Kenji then set off, opening the box. Slicing the tape that held the cardboard flaps together, his hands maneuvered themselves to open the box, revealing Styrofoam peanuts. He shot his hand through, touching a piece of plastic. Feeling around a bit more, he curled his fingers around the object and pulled it out: a handgun. Kenji shot his hand into the Styrofoam sea once more, pulling out another handgun, ammunition, and several magazines for both.

"Looks like they got my order right at least," Kenji praised to himself.

The firearms were illegal in Japan, hence his having to smuggle them. He needed them in case he did have to engage a group of feminists, so he special ordered a Czech CZ75 and a heavily modified Colt M1911A1. Times like that made Kenji envious of Americans for having such lax gun laws. The smugglers did assure him that he could get even heavier guns in, should the battle against feminism escalate to such a point.

Proper firearms training was a part of survival, so Kenji made sure to familiarize himself with firearms as much as possible from reading. The smugglers did let him test out some assault rifles before, occasionally a fully-automatic rifle getting into his hands. However, he settled on the two handguns because of their reliability and ability to be hidden easily. Granted, Kenji had taken into account the Colt's bulkiness, but Americans seemed to favor it immensely. His friend from the United States even suggested to get one, should the chance arise. He sat down, preparing to check the firearms over when his phone rang with a notification sound.

"The hell is it now?"

Kenji grabbed his phone, turning it over to check the message when he suddenly blacked out. To him, it felt like he blacked out, but he awoke almost immediately on a pedestal. Surrounding him were approximately twelve other pedestals, ten of which had other people standing on them. Kenji could only make out silhouettes, much to his annoyance. Looking around once more, a couple sights caught his eye. For one, Latin characters floated above one pedestal, forming the English words "DEAD END." The second sight was that they were all suspended high in the sky.

_Goddamn feminists, fucking developing some creepy ass tech that messes with your head!_ Kenji ruefully thought. Things were getting heated, and he was to be the coolant.

Kenji was left speechless, unsure of what to make of the phenomenon. He certainly blacked out, but he had no idea if he was dreaming or what. 'Or what' was a very viable answer for Kenji at the time, as the last pedestal became occupied and a giant birdlike creature manifested. The person rose from the floor of the pedestal in a ghastly way, being met with some taunts from the others.

Not all of the comments were directed to the person who had arrived, dubbed "First." Some were directed towards Kenji, but Kenji wasn't paying attention to their petty remarks. The birdman stood in his flying egg-like throne, causing everyone to give him their undivided attention.

"Well then," the birdman said. "Now that everyone's gathered, allow me to explain about this survival game once more."

_Survival game? _Kenji thought.

The birdman held out his hand. "First, the diaries you possess," he said. "Those are called the Future Diaries."

Kenji, clueless as to what he meant, looked around the pedestals to see what the others were doing. Most of them were pulling out what appeared to be cell phones, so Kenji followed suit. In the application Kenji used to write his observations in were a whole new set of observations, ones that he hadn't created.

"They were your diaries you were using, but they distort time, and entries are made ninety days in advance."

Kenji flipped his phone between his hands. There was no possible way such a thing could happen, but if so, Kenji couldn't allow the feminists to get their hands on such technology.

"Can I ask a question?" someone from the pedestals asked.

"What is it, Tenth?" the birdlike creature asked, his voice expressing displeasure.

"I have witnessed this diary's entries changing on their own on several occasions. What's the meaning of this?"

"The future changes, depending on actions of the owners." The birdman stood, waving his hand in the process. A sci-fi hologram appeared. "Suppose your future diary foretold your injury from an accident. When the owner reaches the predicted point in time, they take actions contradicting the prophecy, reality will be altered and the future will change. If you avoid the prophesied accident, the future where you get injured is avoided and your future entries will be overwritten."

The whole time, the hologram was going on. The hologram was only a green stick man and an arrow, but it illustrated some of what the birdguy was trying to get across.

"Hold on!" First said. "My entries changed without me doing anything. It prophesied my death by Third."

The birdy fellow nodded. "You are not the only one who can change the future. That's why it is called a survival game. When a diary owner is confirmed to have killed another, the sentence of death will be passed down." A large Grim Reaper-like figure appeared. "That is the Notice of Dead End."

_This doesn't sound too good._

"You're telling us to kill, but we don't know what the other looks like," another pedestal member said.

The birdman frowned. "You will have to find them using your own diary."

"The game starts with identifying the other players, huh?" another asked.

"If your identity's known, you'll be killed. Find their identities and set Dead End flags. If someone sets the flag on you, avoid it by any means necessary. That's the essence of this survival game." The birdman leaned next to First. "First, you were supposed to die back there." The birdman dissipated then reformed in his throne. "Yet, you turned the tables and killed him instead. That is a miracle among miracles." He then addressed all of the members. "First might just be the winner who kills all others. I think you are the favorite to win right now. As for the winner, the last man standing will be the successor to my throne of God - the ruler of time and space. Live or die, there are twelve of you left. Kill before you are killed and win the throne of God."

One-by-one, the others started to leave in blurs of static, each departing person giving some sort of threat to First, who was visibly upset. Kenji was eager to wake up from such a silly dream. Immediately, Kenji did tried to leave, doing various acts until he managed to wake up, his face on the floor of the apartment. Kenji shot up, slowly starting to laugh.

"Oh, damn, that was good," he mumbled aloud as he unlocked his phone to start looking over his observations.

His jaw dropped when his phone had predictions inside of it.

* * *

**AN: First chapters aren't my specialty, as I said before. This story will not be updated frequently, since my main focus is ADD. I do appreciate any support for any of my three stories, and any ideas will be graciously accepted.**

**All critiques are welcome as well. Finally, I will reference ADD in this story occasionally.**


	2. Let the Games Begin

Chapter Two: Let the Games Begin

Kenji's phone still had the peculiar predictions on it. Paranoia washed over the scarf-wearing man as he quickly snatched up the CZ75, fearing for his life. Kenji dashed to both of the windows in the small apartment, drawing the curtains. Any true survivalist knew that curtains thwarted snipers.

"Get a grip, Kenji," he repeated to himself as he sat on the floor behind the couch.

His fingers swiped across the screen as he read the observations his smartphone had provided him. Numerous entries from earlier in the day were still present. The "future" entries raised no concern with Kenji, so he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe it's something in these assholes' water," Kenji deduced to himself.

* * *

Kenji patrolled the streets of Sakurami City, just like any other day over the past month. The odd events of the previous night were things Kenji wished to forget. As he walked through the streets, he was becoming increasingly paranoid, since he would occasionally lose progress on observations due to the damned "future." They would cease his writing when the future entries decided to show up, eventually pissing Kenji off greatly.

The bench across the street from Sakurami Middle School wasn't uncomfortable, much to Kenji's surprise. He doubted any feminists would actually emerge from the school, so he was sitting merely to take a break. The whole Survival Game joke came to mind as he stared at the school, getting the odd feeling that something wasn't quite right in the school.

_If this shit's real,_ Kenji thought, stroking his scarf. _Then there is quite possibly something wrong with that school, so I'm not just tripping shit._

A static-like noise was made from the phone, the same noise that was made every time a 'future' prediction was made. Kenji sighed and pulled out his phone, swiping his fingers and tapping to look at the observations.

**[11:00] Something's up with that school...**

**[11:02] Bombs explode inside the school.**

"The fuck?" Kenji said when he read the observations. He reread them several times just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Even after pinching himself, Kenji was able to conclude that what he read was real.

Kenji got up, prepared to call 119 and get the school evacuated, and as he ran across the street, a series of bombs exploded. Mass panic and confusion followed the blasts, in which children indubitably got killed. The moral ramifications for the Survival Game, as it was called, were extremely dubious, since he assumed the explosion was linked to the surreal tournament.

Kenji was unsure of what to do, standing in the street as people ran away or in aimless circles. His deliberations were cut short as he saw a woman with purple hair standing in the middle of the school courtyard, a megaphone in hand. She raised the megaphone to her mouth.

"Attention, miserable students and teachers of this school," the woman said. "I, Minene Uryuu, have taken control of the school."

The name wasn't unknown to Kenji, having had heard it on the news countless times over the past month. Uryuu was the most notorious terrorist in Japan, having bombed numerous buildings and assassinated several people. American counter-terrorism units were supposed to arrive at the end of the month to aid in capturing her.

"Motion-sensor bombs have been planted throughout the school," the terrorist continued. "Don't leave your classrooms if you don't want to die. The entire student body of this school is my hostage!"

Uryuu shouted the last part, causing Kenji to wonder what kind of mental disorder she had. To Kenji, planting bombs throughout a school required someone to be really fucked in the head, the Student Council at Yamaku being a prime example. The deaf-mute bitch and the pink-drilled cunt were always trying to pass bombs out as 'mail.'

Kenji crept up to the entrance of the courtyard, placing his back against one of the columns. Inside his coat pocket was the CZ75, so his hand snaked inside of the coat and grabbed the Czech handgun, just in case he needed to utilize it. He just hoped that no cops would see him, because then he'd be wanted for the illegal possession of a handgun, and a manhunt wouldn't help the crusade against the feminists.

The anti-feminist peered over the side of the column, his hand still gripping the .40 caliber pistol inside his coat. He observed the terrorist's movements as she paced back and forth. Uryuu would walk in certain patterns, rather than just erratic pacing. She would walk straight for a couple meters, sidestep to her right, and continue another couple meters before sidestepping to her left. He'd seen similar movements in old American military training videos, specifically those from the Vietnam War era.

_She can't be..._ Kenji thought as he matched the movements up. _She's in a fucking minefield!_

Kenji knew that she had an explosives fetish, given her grand entrance, but planting an entire minefield was something Kenji had to admire. It was quite a feat, being able to plant a large-scale minefield in such a short amount of time.

_She would be a great ally against the feminists,_ Kenji thought. Her unbiased murder of a large amount of middle-school students proved that she was just bat-shit insane and not on the feminists' payroll. Or, she _was_ on the feminists' payroll and just instructed to be bat-shit insane, but the feminists weren't smart enough to think such a thing.

The deaths of the students was regrettable, but the scarfed crusader could do nothing about it. Even gods couldn't bring back the dead. In nearly every religion, a dead person's soul was already transported to an aether or nether of sorts, or at least Kenji thought it was like that. Regardless, the soul couldn't escape back to the mortal world, only being able to travel between the heavens and the underworld. Theology and religion weren't really Kenji's thing.

Kenji was about to get the terrorist's attention whenever police sirens sounded. His hand slipped out of the inside of the coat and he started whistling as he walked away, being as nonchalant as possible. As Kenji was walking away, another bomb went off, causing him to speed up his walk.

Once he made it to the other side of the street, he pulled his phone out, sliding his fingers across the screen. His next prediction, or whatever the fuck it was, was simply that Uryuu set off another bomb. Unsurprising, since that seemed to be _**exactly**_ what she was doing.

However, Kenji started to feel paranoid once more as he entered a nearby apartment complex. As he walked up the stairs to the roof, he asked himself one big question. _Why is she here, blowing the school to kingdom come?_

He pondered the question long and hard, accidentally walking into the roof access door due to thinking so hard. Kicking the door, Kenji pushed it open and reached inside of his coat once more, pulling out a pair of binoculars. He knelt down next to the wall of the roof that faced the school and brought the binoculars to his face.

All Kenji saw was Uryuu pacing back and forth in the minefield, making him sigh. _Wish I had some fucking whiskey right now,_ he thought as he slid down the wall.

An hour or so passed and another series of bombs went off. Not long after that, a SWAT sharpshooter team showed up, paying Kenji no mind as they got into position. _They won't be able to do a goddamn thing,_ Kenji thought.

Kenji was right, as he heard orders get barked over their radio to stand down. Apparently, Uryuu had the bombs wired to all go off if her heart stopped. The SWAT sniper had a small tantrum as they vacated the roof. Kenji was interested in what was going down, so he popped his head back over the wall, bringing the binoculars back up to his eyes.

He saw Uryuu standing still, talking on a cell phone. Soon after she hung up, two students walked out of the building, dragging a black-clad peer with them. They pinned him to the ground and Uryuu spoke into the megaphone once more, Kenji being able to hear.

"I suggest you don't move," she said. "I'm standing in the middle of a minefield." _Fucking knew it! _"I turned the bomb sensors back on, too. They'll explode if you try to come out!"

Kenji slumped, but didn't take his eyes away from the scene below. He turned his head and the binoculars towards one of the classrooms to see their reaction to the terrorist's actions. Kenji saw a pink-haired girl being held by two boys, worry plastered all over her face.

_Must be friends with that kid who's pinned down over there,_ Kenji reasoned.

However, as Kenji watched, she struggled with the boys and broke free, taking off out of the classroom in a full sprint.

_What is it with pink-haired bitches being completely out of their fucking minds?_

Bombs exploded throughout the hallways, the pink-haired sociopath likely causing the deaths of everyone else in the school. Kenji turned his attention back to the courtyard and saw the boys holding down the black-clad boy start to run away. The black-clad boy slumped over as Uryuu started talking again, though without the microphone. Her voice was loud enough for Kenji to hear her call the black-clad boy 'First.'

_That's First? The first diary holder? He's a fucking middle-schooler!_ Kenji thought. _Wait, if she called him First, then that means..._

Kenji shot up and ran down the stairs, replacing the binoculars in his coat. He leaped down the last few steps of every flight to speed up his descent. Just as he was about to open the door out of the complex, he heard a gunshot. Kenji opened the door and ran out into the street. Kenji ran back to the entrance to the courtyard and nearly ran into the minefield.

"Shit!" Kenji exclaimed when he caught himself.

Next to First was a man in a blue suit, who must have been a detective. He was holding a police revolver in his right hand.

"You sure took your sweet time, Fourth," Uryuu said.

"I can't say I'm impressed by seeing you bully kids, Ninth," Fourth said.

Kenji pressed himself against the column, taking a deep breath. Four diary holders were in the same place at the same time. Uryuu couldn't become an ally, since she was also a diary holder.

_She could, until only we remained, _Kenji figured. _Then, I'd kill her out of necessity._

Kenji wasn't a sociopath, but the reality of the situation, however surreal it actually was, struck him. Survival of the fittest, kill or be killed, hunter and prey, all that fun shit that is usually only in games or movies. At any rate, none of the other four could know his identity unless he was about to kill one of them.

"I don't know what you're trying to say," Ninth said through the megaphone. "But can I make my demands now?"

Ninth was met with silence and the police took notice of Kenji, instructing him to back away from the danger. Kenji complied, but he was still able to hear Ninth.

"I take the silence as a 'yes,'" she said, clearing her throat. "Kill First, then yourself, Fourth! I will win the game and become God! I don't need a cop who can see the future!" Fourth raised his revolver and Ninth raised the detonator. "Then everyone will die!" she shouted.

Fourth paused for a moment, then raised his revolver to First's head. First keeled over, possibly sobbing. Fourth was about to pull the trigger when the sound of glass breaking entered everyone's ears. The pink-haired sociopath that ran through the halls landed on top of Ninth, though Ninth kicked the girl aside when she fell over.

Kenji was surprised whenever First started to run through the minefield, but he heard orders being shouted, things like 'to the left' and 'to the right.' It obviously wasn't Ninth's voice, but it was a girl's voice.

_That pink-haired psycho!_ Kenji deduced. _How does she know this shit?_

Ninth noticed the instructions as well, and Kenji heard her remark that she might be a diary owner, too. Kenji wanted to fall down and drink as much whiskey as he could get. Two of his enemies were middle-schoolers, one was a cop, and one was a terrorist. _What next? A murderous five-year old who somehow manages to get military-grade equipment and knows how to kill in various ways?_

Ninth grabbed the pink-haired girl, leaving First without instructions. Students started throwing books from the classrooms and Ninth detonated the mines he had passed. First cleared those and charged an Ninth, stabbing something into her eye.

"Stay back!" the police warned Kenji as he unconsciously drifted closer.

"It's over, Ninth," Kenji heard Fourth say as he walked up to Ninth, revolver aimed at her head. "You won't be able to move with that wound."

Ninth screamed as little missiles flew out from underneath her clothes, creating a smokescreen. Kenji had seen some shit, but that was some shit he saw and didn't understand. Kenji watched, jaw open as Ninth pulled a motorcycle out of her ass and drove away, shouting that she had the Escape Diary.

Kenji had to dive out of the way since Ninth nearly took him out when she made her escape. A police officer helped the crusader to his feet and Kenji made it a point to get back to his apartment. He basically ran back to his apartment, unable to comprehend what happened at the end of the showdown.

_How did she pull a motorcycle out of her ass like that?_ Kenji wondered.

He climbed the stairs to his apartment and locked the apartment door. Immediately, Kenji made his way to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. Popping off the top, Kenji took a swig and slid down the fridge.

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?" Kenji wondered aloud.

He slid his coat off while he sat on the floor, taking the CZ75 out in doing so. Kenji set down his whiskey bottle and weighed the gun in his hands. He was safe, for the most part. He had a couple guns and a gun supplier, so it would be easy to defend himself.

Still, Kenji felt uneasy, as if he should make alliances. The only other diary holder who seemed worthy to form an alliance with was Ninth, and he had no clue where she went. If he did form an alliance with her, he couldn't let her know who he was.

Kenji sighed and took a gulp of whiskey. He stood and walked to the bedroom, grabbing a college ruled notebook. He was going to have to formulate a plan, and he was going to formulate the fuck out of it.

* * *

**AN: So, this story isn't going to be updated often, like I said before. This chapter saw Kenji getting no action. He will, however, see action in the next chapter, which won't be uploaded for some time. American Displacement Disorder is my biggest concern right now, and besides, this story is only going to be about twenty chapters long. That's what I am aiming for.**

**And this chapter is supposed to mirror the second episode of the Mirai Nikki anime, just so you know.**

**Questions? PM me or review.**


	3. American Partnership

Chapter Three: American Partnership

"Alright, so you'll meet me at the harbor in two days?"

"Yes, we will."

Kenji sighed, relieved that he contacted these arms dealers. He suddenly remembered an important thing.

"Are you both going to be there?" Kenji asked, his practice of English not going unused and his inability to understand one of the men not being forgotten.

"Yes, but do not worry," the man with a heavy accent said. "Jacob will not be speaking much, and if he does, I will translate for you."

"Very good," Kenji said in his native Japanese before returning to English. "How will you be getting here?"

"A, uh-"

"I and I be arrivin' on a speedboat, ya'know," the man named Jacob interjected over the phone.

"Yes, speedboat," the more easily-understood man repeated. "Wait, Jacob, a speedboat?"

"Isn't your operation on the eastern American coast?" Kenji asked. The other man made an affirmative noise. "Speedboats would be impractical, then.

"We made a partnership with some sort of arms dealing guy out on the western coast. He's supposedly a former military pilot or something, so we're actually flying out to get a speedboat in Japan, and our friend is going to airdrop the cargo." The man, whose name was still unknown to Kenji, inhaled nervously. "Honestly, the guy is kind of a nut. He sounds Canadian, but it's hard to tell these American accents apart."

"I'd have to say that a nut sounds like someone I could trust in this situation," Kenji replied.

"No, Jacob, I don't want any of your weed. I tell you time and time again, but you keep trying to give me some." Kenji heard a door being opened and then closed before the man started to speak again. "Anyway, friend, it sounds like you have quite an issue if you need this many guns. Such weapons were illegal in your country, no?"

Kenji nodded as he paced back and forth through his apartment, looking at the M1911A1 on the table. "They are, but what I'm up against requires them."

"Now I'm interested in what you need them for." The man laughed before suddenly stopping. "No cousin, stop calling just to try to get me to go to bowling. Fuck."

Kenji's interest got piqued. "Bowling? Is that what you said?"

"Yes," the arms dealer sighed.

"Aw, I fucking love bowling!" Kenji wanted to meet this guy's cousin.

"Oh no," the man, who Kenji had safely assumed wasn't American, grunted. He seemed to disprove of the idea.

Kenji was confused about his contact's apprehension with the idea, but he pushed the confusion aside with a shake of his head.

"Anyway, let me get this straight," Kenji started. "You and that Jacob guy are flying out to Japan tonight?"

"It's not night here, but yes."

Kenji nodded, though it was obviously unnoticed. He predicted the actions of the men somewhat correctly. "After you land, you're going to get hold of a speedboat and drive it offshore?"

"Yes," the man said. "Then, we will retrieve the cargo from our Canadian friend and bring it ashore."

To Kenji, everything sounded like it would go off without a hitch. "Sounds good. See you in a couple days, then."

"Later on," the man said before hanging up.

Kenji tossed the phone on his sofa before slumping down into it. He was lucky that those guys from the United States were doing a gun running deal for the Yakuza, else he wouldn't have been able to get an order in.

"Fuck," Kenji sighed as he wiped nonexistent sweat off his brow and reached for the bottle of whiskey that was on his table. It had been a week since the middle school had been blown to fuck all, and Kenji was playing it safe. As far as he knew, he was still anonymous to the diary holders he saw at the bombing, as well as the other seven.

Kenji trailed the middle schoolers, First and the Pink-Haired Bitch, a few days prior. He was able to locate them thanks to the psycho girl's hair. They were at an amusement park for some reason, but Kenji had kept his distance and maintained a nonchalant appearance.

The whiskey bottle was already opened and Kenji raised the bottle to his lips. The liquid gold that was the product of Jack Daniels slid down Kenji's throat, and he slumped his head on the back of the sofa after removing the bottle.

_Fuck_, he thought. _I know those four... that terrorist, the cop, and the two fourteen-year olds, but I don't know anyone else..._

Kenji downed another dose of his medicine in an attempt to think. All of the firepower he requested would be for naught if he couldn't identify anyone else.

_That's what I'll do. I'll go scout out some... Ah, fuck, how am I gonna do that? Look for dumbasses on their phones? That's every-fucking-body!_

He set the bottle down and went into the bathroom, deciding to get some sleep while sober. He brushed his teeth and spat the saliva-toothpaste mix out into the sink. Kenji then rinsed his mouth and left the bathroom, making his way to the bed.

"How the fuck did I get into this situation?" Kenji asked himself as he flopped into the bed. The question had been asked countless times, but it always felt like it needed to be asked again and again to Kenji.

* * *

Scouring the city hadn't brought up any results the day prior, not even on his fancy-schmancy, future-predicting phone.

"Piece of shit," Kenji had said when relevant predictions had failed to appear.

Unlike Kenji, the waters of the Pacific Ocean seemed calm, despite the storm system that was due to move in. Nothing like a typhoon, but it was still something that could unsettle the water.

Kenji kept pulling his phone out and checking the time, anxiously awaiting his contacts. He had been at the harbor for a while, in a less frequented location. There was a white van near him, but it was empty and unlocked, so he took shelter inside it. He had parked a car not too far away, but the van was closer to the ocean.

Twenty minutes passed and Kenji finally saw a speck on the horizon that was growing larger with each passing second.

"Must be them," Kenji said as he got out and stretched.

He lethargically made his way to the jetty, and five minutes later, the boat was less than a hundred yards away.

There were two men inside the boat: a tall man with short hair and stubble, and another who was dark-skinned with dreadlocks and some sort of cigar in his mouth.

The boat pulled up to the jetty and Kenji was able to see the crates of weapons on it. He wasn't sure if dropping them into the ocean and then retrieving them was such a great idea, especially if water got into the guns.

The taller man stood out of the driver's seat and nodded to Kenji. "Are you Kenji Setou?" Kenji nodded. "Okay, good. I'm Niko and this is Jacob." Niko motioned to the man with dreadlocks.

Jacob nodded to Kenji as well. "Wha'gwan?"

Kenji was confused and turned to Niko. "What did he say?"

Niko nodded, as if he just remembered that Kenji had trouble understanding Jacob before. "He asked, 'what's going on?'"

"Oh," was Kenji's masterful response. "Waiting, I guess," he told Jacob.

Jacob nodded and started speaking in a language that Kenji couldn't understand. Niko informed Kenji that Jacob was just telling him to help them unload the merchandise from the boat and load it into the white van that Kenji sat in earlier.

Jacob put out his cigar or whatever and stood up. He walked to one of the crates on the boat, with Niko following suit. Kenji decided to jump in and help heave the first crate onto to jetty, walking to it and grabbing hold of it with the two arms smugglers.

"Shit, this is heavy," Kenji gasped in his native tongue when they picked the crate up.

The other two paid him no mind and seemed to not share his opinion. Though they didn't speak his language, Kenji was able to infer as much because there was a lack of strained expression on their faces.

The three men managed to get their feet onto the jetty and continued to the van, Kenji's muscles straining the whole time. After clearing the stairs and having Kenji open the van's back doors, Niko and Jacob then set the crate next to the van.

"Shit," Kenji gasped in English.

"Are you tired, friend?" Niko asked with a slight chuckle.

Kenji nodded, though he didn't want to admit it. "Just how many guns are in these crates?"

"A lot," Niko replied. "Assault rifles, military-grade snipers, and so on. Ammunition is also packed in there."

"Christ." Kenji gasped for air again and shook his arms. "I guess we should get the rest up here, then?"

Niko nodded. "Yes, we should."

The three men continued the process a few more times, a total of four crates being lugged off the boat.

Once they were finished, Kenji nearly collapsed onto the cement. He hadn't lifted things so heavy before, but he felt a twinge of pride at his ability to get the job finished.

"Alright," Niko said, pulling out a piece of paper. "You want your order, am I right?"

All Kenji was able to do was nod listen as Niko read the list.

"You ordered: an M4A1 with an ACOG scope, a laser sight, and a detachable suppressor; an MP5 SMG, also with a suppressor and laser sight; a DSR-1 sniper rifle which is also suppressed; a Remington 870 Tactical shotgun with an extended tube..."

Niko went on to list several more guns, all of which Kenji ordered. Niko also listed a large amount of various ammunition, which was also on Kenji's Christmas list.

Once Niko finished, his eyebrow's were cocked pretty high.

"Koji kurac?" Niko said, in a language Kenji didn't understand. "Are you planning a hostile takeover of Japan?" he added in English.

Kenji shook his head and started to think of a way to avoid further questioning. Explaining the whole survival game shit wouldn't be easy, and Kenji still blamed the feminists.

"Whatever," Niko said, shrugging. "Do you have a car?"

Kenji nodded and pointed to the mid-90's Honda Accord in the distance. Niko looked at the list and then the Accord several times, his face twisted into a look of confusion.

"There is no way you are serious."

Kenji nodded. "I'm completely fucking serious."

Niko shrugged and started to pry open one of the crates. "Whatever."

Jacob, who started smoking again, gave Niko a confused look. "Wha'gwan, me breda? Wha' I and I gon' do?"

Niko popped the top off of the crate. "We're going to get our Japanese friend here his order and load it into his car."

Jacob nodded and said something, which Kenji didn't understand. The lack of a translation gave him the impression that it wasn't important.

Niko pulled Kenji's ordered equipment out of the crate and set the tools inside of the van. A dozen guns and countless boxes of ammunition littered the back of the van once Niko was finished.

"Give us the money, then pull your car up," Niko said, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

Kenji pulled his wallet out and gave Niko the money, some of which Niko gave back.

"For helping us unload this cargo," the arms dealer said.

Kenji wasn't going to complain about getting a discount, so he just nodded and jogged back to the Honda. He opened the door and slid into the driver's seat, then turned the key. The engine rumbled to life and Kenji pushed the pedal down, driving the car next to the van. He popped the trunk and got out of the car.

Niko and Jacob were already carrying the guns to the trunk, carefully placing them inside. Kenji opened one of the rear doors and joined in on the moving of the firearms. He took an ammo box and put it in the back seat of the car, which the other two men began doing once the all of the guns were loaded.

After several trips, Kenji closed the car's trunk and back doors, running his hand through his dampened hair. The humidity didn't help the fact that he was sweating.

Kenji then helped Niko and Jacob load the crates into the van, and once that was done, the two walked to the front of the van, Niko on the driver's side.

"Thanks for the help and for your business," Niko said. "Whatever you're doing, I wish you luck."

Kenji nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"If you ever need anything else, just give us a call." Niko cracked his neck and sighed. "I did want to get out of this, though."

Kenji felt a little curious. "Get out of what?"

Niko shook his head. "Nothing. Jus-"

"Niko, me breda! I and I goin' or wha'?" Jacob interjected from within the van.

"Yeah, yeah, Jacob. We are." He nodded to Kenji once more. "Later on."

Kenji nodded in reply as Niko climbed into the van and closed the door. "Later on."

The van's engine roared to life and the vehicle lurched forward and kept going. Kenji spun around and walked to the Accord. He hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine, a sense of security coming over him.

_Maybe this is why Americans feel so safe._

* * *

A car pulled up to the sidewalk, early morning dew collected on its fenders. The radio was playing at a really low volume, music from an English-speaking band barely audible.

The car's engine went silent and the lights dimmed. The Sakurami City Police Station was fairly big, but there was one reason Kenji was outside of the station at such an early hour: Keigo Kurusu, Chief Inspector of the SCPD.

After unloading the guns he had smuggled in from the United States, Kenji had some free time and decided to find pictures of officers from the SCPD, since one was present at the middle school bombing. Not even an hour into his search, Kenji had found a picture of an officer who was identical to the one at the middle school. After some more searching, he learned of his identity, which brought Kenji to the exterior of the Police Station.

Kenji grabbed his phone and gave it a look. The only thing of interest was the date, May 5th. Kenji sighed and set it back on the passenger's seat.

Kenji's main objective was to take out the pink-haired girl, since she was definitely a threat. Assuming that the cop had formed some sort of alliance with the fourteen year-olds, Kenji decided that following Kurusu would lead him to either her or the whiner that was First, both even.

Kenji knew he was going to have to be patient, since Kurusu hadn't left the building. He also knew that he would need to remain anonymous, so doing a drive-by or frontal assault was impractical. For that, Kenji brought the DSR-1, having decided that it would be best to be at a distance when he domed one of them.

_Shoot first, feel guilty later_, Kenji thought before mentally slapping himself. _What the fuck am I gonna feel guilty about? That bitch is probably a feminist hellbent on taking over Japan! She might even be Chinese!_

A sigh escaped Kenji's lips and he checked his thigh, making sure the M1911A1 was still holstered. Comforted by the pistol's presence, Kenji leaned back into the seat and waited.

_This might take a while..._

* * *

**AN: The GTA references felt oddly necessary. I may even make Niko a recurring character. I don't know why I did it, but I did.**

**The amount of guns Kenji has are both necessary and unnecessary. The amount of money he has is indeterminate, as is where he gets all of that money.**

**This chapter was, and was intended to be, largely uneventful. The next chapter will be somewhat more eventful.**

**If you read my other fics, I don't know when I'll do the next chapter for GitS, but I've had ideas for the next chapter of ADD. I probably won't work on that just yet because of some VN work I have to do and my computer started screwing up. Also, I typed this chapter entirely on my iPod.**

**Props to Clarky19 for one hell of a win Friday night (high school football), and props to everyone who reads this! As usual, review and all that fun shit.**


End file.
